1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switch mechanism and a portable electronic device, and more specifically, to a switch mechanism for activating a switch while a display module pivots relative to a host module and a portable electronic device having the switch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An operation system of a conventional notebook can switch to a suspend state or a power-off state while a display module and a host module are closed. An operation principle is to dispose a set of Hall effect switches on lateral sides of the display module, and the set of the Hall effect switches can be activated when an angle between the host module and the display module is less than a predetermined angle, so that the operation system can switch to the suspend state or the power-off state. However, as the notebook becomes smaller and slimmer, a space for accommodating the Hall Effect switches inside the display module is getting smaller, resulting in difficulty of mechanical design. In addition, when an appearance component of the notebook is made of a non-plastic material, such as metal material, magnetic field intensity of the Hall effect switch will be affected, so as to affect accuracy of the angle between the display module and the host module for the operation system to switch to the suspend state or the power-off state.